El si me ama
by Jauca97
Summary: ¡Ring Ring ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas! Ahora Pucca esta molesta con Garu, y el no tiene idea de como proceder. ¿Reconciliarse con ella? ¡Pero si no son novios!...¿oh si? One-Shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca does not belong to me *se va a llorar a una esquina*_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Los personajes en mis historias son mayores, a no ser que de indique lo contrario. Aquí Garu tiene 17 y Pucca 15 :'D_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En lo profundo del bosque de bambú, se encontraba Garu. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no estaba entrenando. Estaba sentado en medio del claro, con sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido y su boca ligeramente torcida, haciendo una mueca. Cualquiera que lo conociera lo miraría y pensaría que estaba meditando, cosa que hacía a menudo.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Garu estaban lejos de alcanzar la paz interior…

Todo había empezado hace seis días.

Garu estaba nutriéndose con un delicioso plato de fideos en el Goh Rong, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y quietud en el ambiente, ya que Pucca estaba fuera entregando pedidos. Decidió tomarse su tiempo, ya que la causa de su tormento no estaba presente, deleitándose en el exquisito sabor de el ramen en su boca, sin distracción alguna.

Lo que no sabía, es que otra persona planeaba perturbar su atmosfera de paz.

Ring Ring se acercó coquetamente a él, sentándose a su lado. Garu la miro de reojo, pero la ignoro de todas formas. Ella comenzó a hablarle, con ese odioso tono de voz que poseía. Algo acerca de que hace mucho que no platicaban, y que nunca podían hacerlo debido a la, y lo citaba de ella, "lapa crónica que nunca se le despegaba", refiriéndose a Pucca.

Garu tuvo que apretar los puños para no golpearla, pues si bien el mismo consideraba a Pucca algo fastidiosa y empalagosa, el hecho de que Ring Ring (o cualquiera en general) la insultara o la llamara de forma despectiva no le hacia ninguna gracia.

Ella continuo con su perorata, mientras Garu se apresuraba a terminar su comida, molesto y frustrado de nunca poder digerir alimentos en paz y tranquilidad. Una vez que termino, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a alejarse de la odiosa chica a su lado. Sin embargo, Ring Ring imito sus acciones, y al querer detenerlo, se tropezó. Garu, a pesar de todo, era un caballero. Así que detuvo su caída, lo que termino en una especie de abrazo.

Aprovechándose de la situación y tomándolo desprevenido, Ring Ring le dio un apasionado y repentino beso en los labios.

Garu se quedó de piedra. Era la primera vez que alguien, además de Pucca, lo besaba. La sensación fue extraña e intrigante. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, prefería mil veces los besos de Pucca, que de Ring Ring. Este pensamiento lo saco del shock inicial, y justo cuando estaba a punto de quitársela de encima, alguien más lo hizo por el…

Pucca venia de hacer entregas, corriendo para alcanzar a ver a su querido Garu. Sin embargo, nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, se imaginó ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento.

Garu, su Garu, estaba abrazado fuertemente de ni más ni menos que de Ring Ring, mientras esta lo besaba con ímpetu, y el no hacía nada por alejarla, como lo hacía con ella…

Cegada por la furia del momento, se abalanzo sobre Ring Ring, arrebatándola de los brazos de Garu y lanzándola fuertemente hacia el lado opuesto del restaurante con tal fuerza que quedo inconsciente.

Garu parpadeo confundido. De un momento a otro, Ring Ring desapareció. En eso diviso a Pucca, quien respiraba agitadamente, su rostro rojo debido a lo furiosa que estaba. Trago duro. No sabía si sentirse aliviado, o asustado. Por fin Pucca lo encaro, y lo miro de una forma que él nunca antes había visto. Le dio una mirada asesina, de coraje, pero sobre todo de dolor… de traición. Empujándolo hacia un lado, Pucca comenzó a correr dejando el restaurante, perdiéndose de vista. Garu se quedó ahí parado, aturdido, sintiendo todas las miradas acusadoras de los demás comensales en él.

Al día siguiente, no miro ni rastro de Pucca. No lo busco, ni tampoco lo sorprendió para aturdirlo con sus expresiones de afecto como siempre lo hacía. Duro tres días de enteros sin saber nada de ella. Pero en vez de sentirse aliviado o feliz, se sentía inquieto, e incluso preocupado. No podía dormir, ni tampoco podía entrenar a gusto. ¡Ni se diga meditar! Cada vez que lo intentaba, el rostro dolido de Pucca aparecía en su mente, perturbándolo y afectándolo de una manera que nunca pensó.

Sin embargo, eso no se comparó siquiera a lo que vino después…

Al cuarto día, Pucca por fin apareció. No persiguiéndolo ni acosándolo como solía hacerlo, pero al menos comenzó a hacer entregas de nuevo, y la llego a ver de vez en cuando con Ching por ahí. Pero cada vez, ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Ni un saludo, ni una sonrisa ¡a veces ni siquiera lo miraba! Esto comenzó a molestar a Garu, ¡no tenía por qué portarse tan grosera!

En primer lugar, el no beso a Ring Ring, ¡fue ella quien lo beso a él!

Segundo, al contrario de lo que la retorcida mente de Pucca podía pensar, ¡ellos no eran novios! Bueno, no oficialmente, es decir… ¡él nunca había dicho nada al respecto!

Y tercero… ¡no tenía derecho a culparlo de nada! Él era un hombre libre, sin ningún compromiso más que con su honor, ¡no había razón para sentirse culpable!

Precisamente eso pensaba, mientras estaba sentado ahí, con esa mueca en su rostro.

Así lo encontraron Abyo y Ching, quienes compartieron una mirada, preparándose para razonar con su silencioso amigo.

Al sentir su presencia, Garu abrió un ojo. Al ver de quien se trataba, lo volvió a cerrar, gruñendo, dando a entender que no estaba de humor y que quería estar solo.

― ¡Cálmate Garu! Solo queremos charlar un poco―dijo Abyo― Rayos, ¡eres tan gruñón!

Ching codeo a Abyo y le dio una mirada recriminatoria. Si querían convencerlo, ¡esa definitivamente no era la forma!

―Veo que estas algo estresado, Garu ―empezó ella. Como respuesta el ojo de Garu tembló un poco, pero no los abrió― No eres el único, Pucca tampoco ha estado del mejor humor.

Al escuchar el nombre de Pucca, Garu la miro, dándole toda su atención. Ching reprimió una sonrisa, sabía que eso funcionaria.

―Ella está muy mal por lo que paso, no es la misma de siempre y tú lo sabes―prosiguió. Garu solamente asintió.

―Deberías hacer algo al respecto―soltó Abyo. Garu frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tendría el que hacer algo? ¡No fue su culpa!

―No te estamos culpando―calmo Ching, como si hubiera leído su mente―Sabemos que Ring Ring fue la causante de todo, y créeme, ya obtuvo su merecido castigo―Garu no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar como Pucca la puso en su lugar―Sin embargo, Pucca no sabe eso…

Garu gruño. ¡Eso era muy asunto de Pucca! Si no confiaba en él lo suficiente… es decir, ¿Cuándo él había sido infiel? No es que fueran novios ni nada, pero aun así… ¡él nunca se había fijado en otra chica! ¡Ni menos en la chillona de Ring Ring!

―Ella confía en ti Garu―aseguro Ching―pero tienes que admitir que tu rara vez…

―Casi nunca―intervino Abyo "disimuladamente", cubriendo lo que dijo con un ataque de tos mal actuado.

―… le haces saber lo que sientes por ella. Y eso, lo creas o no, causa dudas en el corazón de una chica, incluso en Pucca―prosiguio Ching, ignorando el comentario de Abyo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Garu tuvo el impulso de protestar. ¿Qué sabían esos dos de sus sentimientos y su relación con Pucca? ¡Eso era algo que no les incumbía!

―Mira Garu, ya no somos unos niños. Por mucho que Pucca te ame, ella necesita saber que tú la quieres también.

―O no―agrego Abyo. Garu se quedó pensando. Algo de razón llevaba Ching. Ya no eran unos niños, Pucca pronto cumpliría dieciséis, el dieciocho, y seguían en las mismas. No era sano.

―Deberías disculparte y reconciliarte con ella―volvió a soltar Abyo con la escaza sutileza que lo caracterizaba.

Garu volvió a poner su cara fea. ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! Además, si lo hacía, Pucca entendería… pues el daría a entender que… que el… que ellos eran… ¡y no lo eran!

―Aun si sientes lo mismo por ella o no, deberías arreglar el asunto Garu. Por el bien de ambos―sentencio Ching―Solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?―Y tras regalarle una sonrisa, se fue arrastrando a Abyo, antes de que este dijera otra cosa que empeorara la situación.

Garu se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras resoplaba, frustrado. ¿Qué hacer? La situación lo estaba cansando. No le gustaba estar en esos términos con Pucca. Sorprendentemente, prefería tenerla persiguiéndolo o sobre él que estar así, distanciados, como si no se conocieran. Lo que el anhelaba en su niñez, que Pucca lo dejara en paz, ahora se convertía en su tortura.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella lo ignoraba o le pasaba de largo, sentía un pinchazo en el corazón?

A Garu le importaba Pucca, pero hasta ahora él creía que su interés por ella era igual al que sentía por Abyo, Ching o cualquiera de sus amigos. Siempre se excusó en eso, y nunca le dio vueltas al asunto. Pero ahora, bajo esas circunstancias, comenzó a reflexionar más a fondo.

¿Qué sentía exactamente por Pucca? ¿Qué era ella para él?

Las respuestas a esas preguntas le darían una pista para saber cómo proceder ante semejante problema…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca volvía al restaurante luego de hacer entregas, cuando se topó a Garu en la entrada. Pudo ver que estaba muriendo de los nervios, pues su rostro normalmente blanco estaba rojo como su blusa, y una ligera capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Tenía ambas manos en la espalda, y la miraba con una mezcla de miedo, y otra cosa que no supo definir.

Pucca tuvo que resistir el impulso de lanzarse a él y besarlo. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! Era tan difícil estar lejos de el…pero era necesario. Por mucho que amara al hombrecillo frente a ella, Pucca tenía dignidad. Y una traición, era una traición. Así que con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de fingir, se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja, cuestionándolo.

Garu trago duro. ¡No iba a poder hacerlo! No, era demasiado. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Estaba perdiendo la razón!

Los minutos pasaban. Y el solo se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

El rostro de Pucca comenzó a cambiar de uno indiferente a uno de tristeza. Ella en el fondo sabía que Garu no tuvo la culpa. Era tan tímido e ingenuo para esas cosas que nunca se le ocurriría hacer algo así, menos con Ring Ring.

Pero aun así, dolía. Y lo que antes nunca le había molestado, ahora sí.

Que Garu no le aclarara nada. Que nunca le diera un beso por voluntad propia, o por lo menos besarla de vuelta.

Que todo el mundo sabía que Pucca amaba a Garu, pero nadie estaba seguro si Garu amaba a Pucca.

Garu noto el cambio de ánimo en ella, su rostro caído y sus ojos ligeramente acuosos. Eso fue lo que le dio el empuje y el valor necesario para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Saco el ramo de flores que tenía escondido en su espalda, y temblando lo puso frente a la cara de Pucca.

Ella levanto el rostro, asombrada. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Garu de verdad le estaba entregando ese bonito ramo de flores a ella?

Un poco insegura, lo tomo, acercándolo a su nariz para olfatear el delicioso aroma que desprendía. ¡Garu le estaba regalando flores!

Tuvo una sensación de deja vu. Aquella vez que, de nuevo por culpa de Ring Ring, ella estaba muy triste, pues le había hecho creer que su ninja se casaría con ella. El, tan divino, desenmascaro el terrible engaño, y no solo eso ¡le dio el ramo de flores a ella! Y viniendo de Garu, ¡eso era decir mucho!

Sin duda fue el mejor día de su vida. Hasta ahora, claro.

Miro a Garu, quien tenía una expresión de esperanza en su rostro. ¡Quería que lo perdonara! ¡Se estaba reconciliando con ella!

Pucca le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo, dándole a entender que todo estaba olvidado. Él le devolvió una sonrisa igual de gigantesca, una que ella nunca antes había visto. No pudiendo contenerse más, se le tiro encima en el abrazo más fuerte que su fuerza le permitió, dándole a entender cuanto lo había extrañado. Después, lo beso como nunca, reclamando los labios de el cómo suyos.

Por pura costumbre, el instinto de Garu le grito _"¡huye!"_

Pero él lo silencio.

" _Olvida eso, esto es lo que queremos, ¿recuerdas?"_ y comenzó a corresponderle, sintiendo como el peso que llevaba desde días atrás se levantaba de sus hombros, todo volviendo a estar en paz en el universo.

 _ **Hey! Gracias por leer!**_

 _El episodio que menciono aquí, es mi favorito,_ _ **Él no me ama,**_ _cuando Ring Ring le hace creer a Pucca que Garu ya no la amaba XD El título de esta historia es una referencia a ese episodio :'D_

 _Espero les haya gustado! No olviden dejar sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca *u*_

 _Gracias a_ _ **WriteLiar, Saori Bell, Gaby Whitlock**_ _y a_ _ **Guest**_ _(tu sabes cual eres XD) por siempre leer mis historias y dejar sus reviews, ¡muchas gracias! De verdad lo aprecio mucho, un saludos y un abrazo para ustedes :'D_

 _ **Cuídense, y ¡nos leemos después!**_ __ __


End file.
